


Before you go || TommyDeo fic

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I am going down the escalator, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy and Deo share a nice night together before the blonde leaves for Dream SMP. A few confessions might make the night a bit more interesting. . . .
Relationships: Time Deo / TommyInnit, Time Deo/TommyInnit, Time Deo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

“Wilbur says there’s a new SMP starting up.” Tommy says quietly, eyes staring off into the distance. 

It was just him and Deo, sitting side by side on SMP Earth. The others had already said their goodnights and went off to rest, leaving him and Deo alone together. The night was quiet, minus the few mobs here and there, the moon high up in the dark sky and the stars glittering softly. It was a shame that it was so lovely, when Tommy is going to leave. 

“You’re going with him.” It wasn’t a question, Deo knew that Tommy was going to follow his brother. Tommy would never leave Wilbur alone, even if Tommy is the younger sibling. Tommy would follow his older brother anywhere. 

Even, if Deo didn’t want him to. Dark brown eyes looked at his sun, behind lenses, and admired the soft glow to him. He looked tired, sad, scared, like he doesn’t want to leave them--leave him behind. 

He watched as the blonde turned to him, head tilted up slightly to look at him. Tommy looked nervous for a moment, before Deo felt a warm, slightly smaller hand grab his. Tommy’s hand is pale compared to his, like Tommy was fragile even if he knew otherwise. That never stopped him from wanting to protect him. Deo looked back up and saw the rosey blush on Tommy’s cheeks, face turned away from him again. He slowly interlaced their fingers, giving Tommy enough time to pull away, only to feel him squeeze their hands together. Deo gave his hand a little squeeze in return, it’s okay. He doesn’t want to let go of this sunlight. 

“Yeah. I. . . Fuck, Deo. I don’t want to leave. But--”

“But, you can’t leave him alone. I get it, Tommy. When are you leaving?”

Tommy didn’t answer. Deo felt a flash of panic in his chest. Why wasn’t he answering? How soon is this ray of light going to leave them? How long will he have to hold onto him?

“Tommy? How soon are you leaving?”

Deo got a soft mumble in reply, too quiet to hear, something that Tommy would never do. Tommy is loud, abashed, not afraid to let what he thinks be said. Tommy was so quiet in his answer, it made Deo even more anxious. 

“Tommy? Tommy, how soon?”

Deo reached his free hand out to turn Tommy’s face towards him. His hand gingerly cradling Tommy’s face, like he’s something precious. Tommy is precious to him. Tommy’s eyes look off to the side, not looking at Deo. Deo frowned slightly, he wanted to see those pretty blue eyes looking at him. He wanted Tommy’s attention on him.

“Tommy,” Deo said firmly, “look at me. Pay attention to me, sunshine.”

Blue eyes flickered back to Deo’s face, face heating up a harsh red flush. Deo took a moment to admire him. Face flushed a pretty red, sky blue eyes pointed at him, and the moonlight casting him in a soft glow. Deo felt his heart beat a little faster, a barely noticeable blush on his own cheeks. God, he loves him so damn much.

“When?”

Deo waited patiently for a reply, eyes trained on Tommy as he watched those lovely blue eyes teared up. A tear became more and turned into a steady stream rolling down his face. Deo gently wiped his tears away with his thumb, hand still holding Tommy’s cheek. He squeezed Tommy’s hand again in reassurance and waited for the blonde to answer him. Time passed on slowly, all Deo could see was his sun. 

“Wilbur wants to leave tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow. Deo wasn’t expecting that, he wasn’t expecting such a short amount of time left. His mind rushed itself into a frenzy. Did the others know? No. If they knew they would’ve spent the entire day with him beforehand. Why was he leaving so soon? Why did Wilbur have to choose tomorrow of all times to leave? Why now? Deo couldn’t focus, his hand was trembling a little against Tommy’s warm cheek, thumb rubbing circles onto the smooth skin trying to regain a bit of composure. Tommy’s hand gently laid on the one he’s cradling the blonde’s face. Laying a bit of pressure to help Deo focus again. 

“Tomorrow. Okay. Okay. T-that’s a lot sooner than I thought. Jesus, sunshine.” Deo said, taking a few breaths trying to figure out what else to really say. He didn’t know.

“Yeah,” Tommy laughed, “Wilbur wanted to go as soon as possible.”

“Do the others know?”

“No. . . . Just you.”

The silence was back. They both didn’t know what else to say. The silence was comfortable, but there was this tenseness in it that made them both still a little unsure. Deo needed to know. He needed to know if Tommy wanted to leave them--leave him--willingly or if this was something else. Deo didn’t want to listen to that small part of him, worried, that said that the blonde wanted to leave them--leave him--behind.

“Do. . . . do you want to leave?”

Tommy’s breath hitched, eyes filling with tears again. Deo knew his answer immediately, without a word being said, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear Tommy say it aloud. He wanted him to stay.

“No. Fuck no! What kind of fucking question is that?! I-I don’t want to leave, Deo.”

Tommy was crying again. Deo kept on wiping away the tears, holding his hand gently, and looking at him. Deo was still there. Tommy cried a little harder at that thought. He didn’t want to lose this. 

“I want to stay! I want to stay here with you, you dickhead! I-I want--” His sobs cut him off. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, Tommy. I’m right here.” Deo held Tommy’s hand in his a little tighter, as if not wanting to let him go. Tommy held on just as tight. 

Deo watched as Tommy’s hand, the one that previously rested against his hand that was cradling his face, move for his glasses. He held his breath, feeling his glasses be removed and set to the side. Dark brown met blue, and for a moment all Deo could feel was love. All he could think was how much he loved this boy in front of him, his eyes admiring the flush on Tommy’s face. He could feel Tommy’s gaze on him, watching his every move. Deo’s eyes started to move down Tommy’s face, landing on his mouth. His breath caught in his throat, as he moved his thumb to lay against his bitten red lip. It felt soft against his thumb, inviting. He could feel Tommy’s warm breath on his thumb. Deo swallowed, his throat dry. 

Tommy gulped, face flushed as he feels Deo’s eyes on him. He didn’t know what was happening. His heart beating fast, his face feeling warm. 

“D-Deo?” 

Tommy got a hum in reply, Deo’s eyes never leaving his mouth. Tommy felt small all of a sudden. The blonde felt laid out, open to Deo’s gaze. He felt vulnerable. Like he can’t hide from him. Tommy felt warm under the cool weather. He leaned a little into Deo’s palm. His other hand still clasped tightly around the older boy’s. 

A few minutes passed, Deo’s gaze still unmoving. His thumb still pressed against Tommy’s bottom lip and palm resting against Tommy’s cheek. His other hand holding Tommy’s. Deo took a moment to wonder if he was really going to do it. One glance at Tommy’s expectant eyes and he knew his decision. Deo lowered his face closer to Tommy, leaving only a few inches between them. Their noses were practically touching. Brown eyes now looking into blue ones again. Their warm breaths mixing gently, as their hearts beat a bit faster. 

“Tommy,” Deo said in a slight breathy tone.

“Deo.” Tommy whined a little, tone equally as light. 

“I’m gonna kiss you, okay? Tell me if that’s okay, sunshine.”

Tommy let out a shaky breath, as he nodded his head, eyes closed in nervous anticipation. Deo softly chuckled at his sun. 

“Use your words, Tommy. I want an answer.” 

“Are you fucking serious? Yes! Kiss me, you dumb bi--” Deo cut him off.

His lips pressed gently on Deo’s. Deo gently pulled back a little, admiring how flushed Tommy looked, before tilting his head a little and diving back in. He pressed his lips a little harder against Tommy’s. Tongue swiping out to silently ask permission, eyes watching Tommy’s reaction. The younger boy parted his lips in reply. Deo immediately shoved his tongue in, taking a moment to lick everywhere he could, as if marking him. He felt Tommy shyly copied his movements. He felt the blonde grip his hand tighter, with every move of his tongue. Deo felt Tommy try to lean back, and moved to keep the kiss going. As if following his lips, every time he tried to pull away. While he held Tommy’s hand, he moved his other hand down to wrap around the younger’s waist, pulling him in closer. Tommy’s thighs brushing against him, almost straddling the older boy, making his blood rush. Tommy gently, but firmly pushed his free hand against Deo’s shoulder. Deo moved his head back, giving Tommy enough room to catch his breath. The blonde gasping for air, face entirely flushed down to his neck, and Deo loves it. Tommy’s lips were a bit bruised and glossy, his lips were probably the same, but Tommy looked utterly wrecked. 

Deo felt a flash of pride go through him. He made Tommy look like that, he kissed Tommy til he’s gasping for air like it’s his savior. Deo wanted to kiss his sun over and over, til it’s all Tommy could feel. His breathing grew heavier at the thought. He wants to kiss this boy breathless.

The older boy immediately pulled Tommy closer and moved back in for another kiss. And another and another. Tommy felt like his mind went to mush, like all he could do was feel Deo kiss him again and again. Tommy held onto the older boy’s hand and moved his free hand up to wrap around Deo’s shoulders. All the blonde could do was hold on as Deo kiss him senseless. 

“Deo! Deo, wait--” Tommy could barely draw enough air in. He felt light-headed.

Deo just kissed him again. The older boy wanted to devour him and Tommy could only want more. Deo pulled back suddenly, the brunette breathing heavily, his pupils dilated. His brown eyes, barely even visible, the iris completely black under half closed lids. 

“Tommy. Tommy. Tommy--” Deo was saying his name like it was a prayer, like it was the only thing grounding him to not go further than what both were ready for. But God, did he want to. He wanted to throw away his morals for just a bit to ravish his sunshine. 

“Deo?”

He let out a breathy laugh at how utterly breathless he made the blonde. God, he loves him and he loves the way his name sounds in that moment. 

“Sorry. . . . I overdid it, are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

Deo hummed in reply, hand--still interlocked with the blonde--now rubbing circles on the back of Tommy’s. The blonde replied by resting his head against Deo’s shoulder, orange sweater rubbing against his pale cheek. Both relaxing into the other, allowing for a breather. Tommy felt so warm against him, in his arms, and he can’t help but hold onto his waist even tighter. They sat there in each other’s arms, comfortable silence no longer plagued with tension from before. 

“I love you.” A thoughtless, yet true statement.

Deo felt Tommy jolt in his arms, before the blonde burrowed his head further into his shoulder. He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t mean to say that aloud. He wasn’t supposed to say anything, he’s three years older than him. He shouldn’t have said anything, he shouldn’t have kissed him either but it’s too late now. Deo might as well let him know before he left them. Even if it means getting his heart broken, but it’s fine. As long as Tommy’s still with him, then he can deal with a one-sided love.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. But, I do love you Tommy. I love you so damn much.” 

He felt the hesitant and mumbled response, “Deo. . .”

“I just need you with me. It’s okay.”

The brunette felt the younger boy move back gently, head rising to meet his brown eyes. He watched as Tommy took a moment to say something, his eyes scanning Deo’s face. 

Deo had a visible blush covering his tanned cheeks. He was looking at Tommy as if he meant it. He did mean it. Tommy couldn’t help but look a little longer. The older boy’s brown hair was tussled from their earlier activities and from being out in the weather for too long. His blush reached his ears if Tommy looked closely. Tommy felt so much for him.

“I love you, too.”

Tommy took a moment to let it sink in. Their feelings were reciprocated. Deo let out a shaky breath at the thought. 

“I was only half joking when I told you I had a crush on you, dumbass.”

“Jesus, Tommy. I thought you were messing with me!”

“Yeah, nope! Surprise, bitch!” 

Tommy and Deo just smiled at each other, hands still intertwined with each other, and an arm around the other. Hearts filled with love for the other. Though a question still remained: What happens now?

“Tommy. . . Are you still going to follow Wilbur?”

Tommy bit his lip, face now worried, now remembering what the conversation was originally about. He nodded his head, eyes still trained on Deo’s. The older boy took a deep breath and nodded to himself, he knew the answer would’ve still been the same. 

“I don’t want to leave him alone, Deo.”

“I know. You’re leaving tomorrow?” 

Deo received a positive response to the question. He started thinking on what they could do. They both love each other, that much was clear, but with Tommy leaving tomorrow there wasn’t a lot of things to do from here. That and Tommy was still 3 years younger than him, it’d be a little weird for them to date even if they both want to. It’d probably be better if they waited a bit longer. Mind now made up, Deo started again.

“I think we should wait.”

“What?!” Tommy yelled, in confusion.

“Tommy, you’re leaving tomorrow and you’re still underage. I think we should wait a couple years.”

“But. . . I don’t want to fucking wait!”

“I know, but it’s best choice we have right now.”

Tommy clenched his hand into Deo’s sweater, his face now buried in the orange material. He didn’t want to wait. He loves him, and Deo felt the same. He was leaving for a new SMP. It’s unfair. It’s so unfair. He doesn’t know how long it’ll be til he sees the older boy again. 

“It’s not fucking fair.” Tommy mumbled, face pressed into Deo’s collar.

“I know. I don’t like it either, but I want to wait til you’re a little older, than we can date.”

Deo felt Tommy lift his head alittle, so that it was his chin resting on him now. He felt the hand in his grasp squeeze a little and gave a comforting squeeze back. 

“Promise? Promise that the moment I’m older, we can fucking date, bitch.”

Deo chuckled in response. Of course, Tommy would still curse him in this type of situation. He shook his head in exasperation. 

“I promise, Tommy. Now, come on. It’s getting late.”

He gave Tommy’s hand one last squeeze before letting go and unwrapping his arm around the blonde’s waist. The brunette felt the younger boy hold onto his shoulders a little tighter before, begrudgingly letting go. They moved apart, Deo looking for his sunglasses, while Tommy stood up and patted his knees. When he found them, he thought about putting them on again, but decided against it and instead clipped it onto his sweater collar. Tommy immediately grabbed his hand the moment it was free, causing the brunette to chuckle. They started walking back inside.

“Hey, Deo?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me tonight?”

Deo stopped walking, making Tommy looked behind him with a confused expression. Deo wasn’t expecting that. He thought about it and decided that he can deal with the teasing comments in the morning later. He wanted to spend the rest of this short time with Tommy. 

“Okay.”

When they reached Tommy’s room, they made sure to close the door quietly behind them. They don’t need the others barging in. Deo took a moment to set his glasses aside and remove his orange sweater and Christmas hat, which the blonde always poked a bit of fun at. The older boy motioned for the younger to slip underneath the covers. Once Tommy was under, Deo slipped into the bed with him, gently turning the blonde to lay on his side, so that he can hold him. He felt Tommy gave an almost silent sigh of relief, as he felt Deo’s arms around his waist. Tommy scooted back a little, his back touching the older’s chest before closing his eyes to sleep. 

Deo could feel the blonde’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, his body warm against his. Deo took a deep breath before nuzzling his face into blonde hair before falling asleep with him. With Tommy in his arms, he can’t help but want morning to never come.

When it did come, Deo was--of course--correct in his assessment that they’d be made fun of by the others. Tommy had to tell the others about his departure with Wilbur, Deo by his side the whole time as support. It got some mixed reactions, namely either disbelief or utter denial. For god’s sake, Bitzel put down the sword! The bay spent the short time that they had left, reminiscing and having as much fun as they could with their sun. They even scammed a few people, and rest that poor idiot’s soul for trusting them. That man will never get his money back.

By the afternoon, he had to go. The bay watched him off, and made promises to call and chat with each other as much as they could before he went. It felt a bit lonely for them. It was quieter, but they knew Tommy would come back eventually. So, they head home, laughing and joking about how ‘Tommy Trusty’ had gotten too popular for them. 

“Say, boys? Anybody got the name of the SMP Tommy’s heading to?”

“I think it was Dream SMP? Why?” Luke asked, an eyebrow raised at the orange sweater clad boy. 

“Is it just me or do I feel like he’s planning something?” Wisp asked, his arm nudging Bitzel a little, before the blue hoodie boy slapped it away with an unimpressed look. 

“No reason in particular.” Deo said, smiling as he walked ahead of the group, ignoring their questions behind him. Deo absentmindedly wondered how secure the server is. 

Yeah, he could wait for Tommy. He can wait a little longer for his sun to come stay by his side again. Deo can be patient for Tommy. 

Just a little longer for him.

Oh, who was he kidding? Deo was totally going to figure out how to get into that private server whether the admin liked it or not. After all, Business Bay isn’t complete without their sunshine. And who knows? Maybe it’d be interesting. Dream SMP might be getting a few unwanted members soon. The brunette smirked at the idea, before turning around to look at the confused faces of his friends.

“So, who’s up for breaking into Dream SMP?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is gonna be shit. I am sorry, I started this with motivation, but I have no clue where it flew as I kept writing. Lol I hope you like it anyway, or you can just read the first chapter by itself!

Tommy sighed tiredly, as he sluggishly moves into the pile--almost a nest--of blankets and a few stray shirts and sweaters of Deo’s here and there. Warm autumn like orange and the smell of orange and a slight of pumpkin spice surrounds him, a reminder of that boy that stole his heart so easily all those months ago. Another sigh escapes his lips, orange sleeves covering his hands as he pulls the collar of the sweater up to cover his chin, hands pulling the blankets around him closer. Tommy distracts himself with questions of Deo,  _ what was he doing right now?, would he protect me from all that is here?,  _ and a question he feels that would hurt him more than anything resurrection and the beating Dream could’ve put him through in that prison: 

_ Would he still love me after seeing me like this? So different from back then? Or am I still the same, unchanged after all these pains and hurts? _

He doesn’t know. All he knows is that just a thought of Deo would warm his heart more than lava from the nether itself, almost like it had warmed him in that cold prison, and after the grey void of death. The thought of him was strong enough to help him through seeing Tubbo and Ranboo again and the emotional vulnerablity afterwards. Without meaning to, a soft smile adorned his face as he pulls the collar of the sweater a bit higher than before. He really does love Deo, the brunette managed to sneak into his heart with his dorky antics and rare protective nature. 

Soon the blonde fell asleep, nothing but the memories of his brunette unofficial lover filling his mind, unaware of the creeper hybrid peaking into his room.

Sam smiled, sad and filled with regret, as he checked in on the boy he considered a son. Regret filled apologies that had been said as he took the boy home. Quietly the man shut the door with a soft whisper of sweet dreams to Tommy before leaving. Sam refused to allow anyone to hurt this child every again, not under his watch and definitely not the other children as well. 

Tommy sleeping peacefully unaware of anything else, now finally in a home he trusted to protect him as he slept. Not knowing that the very boy he was dreaming of was going to come to him a lot sooner than he thought with a few familiar friends alongside him.

Afterall, Business Bay isn’t complete without its leader and Deo without his sunshine.

The morning after was gentle, shining through the blinds of this room overlaying his room with a soft glow. Eyelashes fluttered a few times, drowsy blue eyes opening before the blonde shuffled out of his room for breakfast with Sam. His dad now. A fluffy warm feeling spreading a little as he thought about it, hands ruffling already messy blonde hair. A grin overtaking his face, before he loudly announced his presence to the man. Sam dressed casually in green sweats and an out of place pink apron on top--probably a joke gift from Big Q now that Tommy thinks about it--making pancakes by the stove.

“Morning Big Man! What’s cooking this morning?!” Tommy crowed, maybe a little softer than his usual loud volume, but still trying to keep up a sense of normality. 

Sam smiled, as he turned around to gesture at the table already piled on with food, “Pancakes. Morning, Tommy!” The second part of his statement coming out in a quieter tone, but happy nonetheless. 

The two settled in for a nice comfortable breakfast, neither talking except for a few asking questions. Both preferring to stay in a comfy silence as they feasted. Once they were both finished and the plates stacked in the sink, the creeper hybrid’s face turned serious, but still held a kind look--the only reason Tommy felt calm, unafraid of the conversation following.

Sam opened up, gently, assuringly, “Tommy, you know you don’t have to pretend. It’s okay to be not alright.”

Tommy nodded, throat dried and trying to push away any unpleasant memories, clinging to a stray thought of Deo as he does so.

Sam, waited patiently as ever, “How would you feel for adding some new people to the Smp? Do you have anybody in mind, perhaps?” Smiling as he receives an enthusiastic nod from the blonde. “Alright, who do you have in mind?”

Tommy nervously messed with the edges of the sweater he was still wearing, eyes darting from his hands to Sam, before suggesting, “How about some of my old friends? Business Bay? If that’s okay with you, we need the Big Man’s permission of fucking course!”

Sam took a moment to think about it. If he allowed some of Tommy’s old friends on, it might help Tommy heal a little from his trauma and bring back a sense of security. There was also that little fact that Tubbo told him, unknown by Tommy, of a certain closeness between Tommy and a brunette. Finally, Sam smiled and agreed. Tommy tackled in a hug for that, thanking him over and over again and making a little concerning promise of making sure his friends won’t burn down the Smp. The creeper hybrid just watched in amusement as Tommy stumbled as he ran back to his room to grab his communicator. Seems he made the right decision.

Tommy threw open the door and immediately threw himself into the messed up nest of blankets on his bed, grabbing his communicator from the bedside table with an excited laugh. Hurriedly he messaged Deo, not aware that the Bay were already about to ambush the world. Tommy stared confused at his screen as to the short reply he had just received, because what on earth was Deo going on about?

**_Autumn Sky: Damn, really? Welp, this is gonna be hilarious._ **

_ Sunshine: Deo? Explain? _

_ Sunshine: TIMEDEO!!!!! _

_ Sunshine: DON’T IGNORE ME!!! ANSWER, BITCH!? _

**_Autumn Sky: lol, nope! You’ll get it in like, 20 minutes._ **

Blue eyes stared, confused, at the last message from his yet to be boyfriend. Mind racing to think as to why Deo left such a weird ominous message. Did he forget something? Is Deo sending him something? Whatever it was, Tommy had no clue as to what was going on in the brunette’s head. Tommy let out a huff, before changing and carrying on with his usual day with Sam Nook, not thinking much of it. Closing the door of his room, as he left, still clad in a comforting sweater, so different from his white and red tee.

He really should’ve paid more attention to that last damn message because--like Deo suggested--20 minutes later, 4 new members joined the Smp. 

Immediately the first thing that Tommy did, was drop the wood he was collecting for Sam Nook and mentally started cursing Deo out. As the blonde ran to the community house, ignoring the messages sent to him by Sam asking how the four got on so soon after just getting permission and the other members following him to see who the visitors were. Tommy panted, not slowing his pace even a little, hand still clutching the communicator and focusing on a familiar growing silhouette of orange as he came closer.

Tommy lets out a wet burst of laughter, as he jumps directly at Deo, his autumn sky catching him with open arms and twirling him around. In that moment, Tommy could care less about what everyone else thought, it was just him and Deo in that moment. His autumn sky’s arms wrapped around him, safe and secure as he remembered from before he left. Tommy wrapped his legs around Deo’s midsection, his hands coming up to gently hold the brunette’s face as he knocks off the Christmas hat. 

Laughing as he hears the rest of the bay make fun of them in their cheesy embrace and playfully complain as to why they weren’t greeted like that. The blonde merely laughed it off, before allowing a soft heartfelt smile onto his face, blue eyes capturing every detail of laughter and joy on Deo’s face. 

The light flush on both of their faces and large smiles were all they needed to say. Tommy moved one of his hand to gently push the older boy’s sunglasses up, allowing them rest on top of his head, and replacing his hand back to cradle Deo’s face. 

Heart warming even more, warmth flooding his body as he gently cradles the older boy’s face. He watches as those brown eyes looked at him with so much love, uncaring of his scars and hurt, still of kind towards him. God, did he love this boy. Tommy loves Deo so much that all he needs is him right here to know that he’ll be okay from that green bastard’s and anyone else’s manipulation. 

All Tommy needs is this boy holding him up with so much gentleness and love. 

The blonde tunes out whatever the other members of the Smp were saying around them--and as confident as he could in that moment--he gently closes the distance between him and Deo. 

Heartbeat speeding up as he feels Deo smile against his lips, blue eyes still locked with brown. He feels the older boy turn his head a little to kiss him better. Tommy missed this. Missed feeling Deo so close to him, so gentle with him. 

Tommy could practically feel himself flush even more, eyes closed, as he feels the older boy’s lips move against his slowly. Eagerly allowing the other access and keeping his hands cradle the brunette’s face, as he tastes oranges and coffee. Distantly he wonders what he tasted like to the other boy, mind wondering as he feels himself kissed breathless once more. Tommy didn’t move away for air this time, allowing himself to be kissed within each breath. Face burning red, blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears. A hand moving from Deo’s cheek to gently card through his brown hair, tugging softly and letting out little noises with every press of the older boy against him. The blonde felt a quiet hum against his lips, body heating up even more as he felt steady hands gently move up and down his thighs, his legs trembling a little. 

Faintly, Tommy could hear the exaggerated whoops and disgusted noises from Wisp, Bitzel, Luke, and Tubbo. Eventually, the two separated after hearing a particularly loud cough. Tommy opened his eyes, half-lidded, and blurry blues staring at Deo’s equally flushed face. A string of saliva connecting between them.

Tommy blinked a few times trying to gather his thoughts again, finding Deo’s still moving hands on his thighs distracting. Pale skin, flushed cheeks as he tried to get the blurriness of his eyes away. 

Immediately once regaining his thoughts, Tommy felt his blush deepen. Finally acknowledging that, not only were he and Deo surrounded by other members of the Dream Smp, but also Sam--his dad--was present. He and Deo just kissed in front of everyone. 

Embarrassed, Tommy asked quietly, “Are we still not dating, Deo?”

The brunette chuckled, before moving so their foreheads were touching. Deo smiled, “Nah, I’m pretty sure we’re dating now. Can’t exactly say that we’re ‘just friends’ now, can we?”

Tommy grinned, as he heard a loud yell of ‘ _ Finally! _ ’ in the background. Though he opted to ignore the yellings of Luke and Bitzel refusing to hand over the money to Wisp, something about a bet.

Deo sighed, pausing his hands carrying Tommy up from moving, “God, this is going to be so awkward to explain to your dad, Sam right?”

Tommy rolled his eyes and snorted, gently cuffing the back of Deo’s head before making a motion to be set down. Deo removed his hands from Tommy’s thighs and set the younger boy down, all while dramatically proclaiming that he couldn’t believe that his boyfriend didn’t care for him anymore. 

Sam, coughed again, before making a move to introduce himself, “Hi, welcome to Dream Smp! I’m the admin, Awesamdude, but you can call me Sam. I actually got a question for the four of you.”

Wisp, after finally regaining his breath of making fake disgusted noises, “Yeah, sure?”

“How the hell did the four of you get in here so fast, I literally just white listed you all 10 minutes ago?!”

Bitzel snorted, wrapping an arm around Luke, who was grinning, “Dude, we’ve been trying to break into this place for like, months now.”

Luke, laughing as he picked up after Bitzel continued, “It was honestly just a coincidence that we chose today to break in and get white listed.” 

All four visitors grinning like a little shit, as Tommy finally figured out what that omnious text had been about and proceeded to curse them all out for it. Each of them falling into old shenanigans and teasing, like on Smp Earth. Business Bay unaware that Technoblade had been standing right there in the crowd, jaw dropped at seeing someone he considered a friend make out with his ex-brother. Phil looking the exact same as his friend. Tubbo snorted, and tried--failed--to muffle his laughter into his fist at seeing the look on their faces. 

The ram hybrid had no regrets of telling Sam about Deo now. Even if he has to deal with his best friend being so horribly lovey dovey with one of his other friends. 

Tommy laughed as he introduced Deo as his boyfriend officially to Sam and the other Business Bay members as well. A slightly larger hand gently reaching out to hold his hand, fingers intertwining. Tommy gave a soft squeeze, feeling Deo return it. 

Sam smiled, happy to see Tommy having fun with his friends, but he looked sternly at Deo, “I hope you realize that if you hurt him; I’m putting you right next to that delusional wannabe god admin in my prison.”

Deo smiled, squeezing Tommy’s hand nervously, “Trust me, I won’t. But, hypothetically speaking, is there a way for, let’s say, 4 people to sneak weapons into the prison and hide a body?”

Tommy absolutely dreads having to explain his resurrection to the Bay. Dream might not even have a body to bury after this, given the way Bitzel, Luke, and Wisp immediately took interest in the conversation. 

Tommy smiled, watching as the rest of his friends get along and messed with the other Smp members, laughing as Bitzel and Punz started trying to stab each other. His head gently resting against Deo’s shoulder. God, does Tommy love his life. Deo is all he needs, as he held onto the older boy’s hand.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the bad writing near the end again!


End file.
